How Much She Loved Him
by The Beatles Babydoll22
Summary: Not ATU. It's a George Harrison/Oc. One-shot. This is my first attempt at a Beatles story. Please review, I do accept flamers, just not too hot. :)


Ten things she loved about him.

*I do not own George Harrison. I just own my oc, Keria.

Please review. And tell me what you think :) *

''''Laying under the apple trees in the backyard in his country house in Napa Vally, I nuzzled deeper against him. I'v never felt so safe or complete as I did with him. He was my world, and my connection to pure bliss. I thanked God everyday for allowing us to meet.

He stroked my curls his long musician fingers combing through as he hummed one of his songs. I recognized the tune ''Here Comes The Sun'' and I smiled. I never thought he'd love someone like me, since all his past girlfriends were usually blonde and pencil thin and English white. I was the complete opposite. I was slightly thicker in the legs, like Marilyn Monroe, and had carmel brown skin. When the reporters questioned George on the sudden change in his type of women and if he was scared about The Beatles fans reactions towards my color since it was the 60s. He simply stated. ''Love has no color or defined shape. Be free to love who you want as long as it doesn't hurt anyone else.''

''I really love you, George. I can't even count everything I love about you.'' I snuggled into his chest and breathed his scent. He smelled like cinnamon, pipe tobacco and sea salt and it dizzied me.

I felt his chuckles bubble from his chest and his arms tightened around my waist. ''Try love.''

I sat up and linked our fingers together and noticed how big his was compared to mine. ''One, your sweet. Without meaning to be, the kind of sweet where you do things without realizing it. Two, your smile, you brighten up the room with your fangs.'' He grinned revealing said teeth and I leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. ''Three, your lips. When I kiss you, it like time freezes just for us. A firework show is put on. Four, your eyes. Their like endless pools of chocolate. Five, your fingers. Don't be dirty!'' I slapped his hand as he grinned cheekily.

''Your hands create beautiful music on your guitar. Six, your voice, it wraps around me like a blanket that provides me with soothingness and safety. Seven, your mop top.'' We laughed and I ran my brown fingers through said hair. Eight, your brains. Your just as smart as John or Paul, maybe even better! You'll have your chance to shine baby. You will! Nine, your soul. You have an old soul, your so much wiser beyond your years. And ten, your heart. It provides so much love and tenderness. Now your do you love about me?" I sat up and smiled shyly.

He sat there in silence for what seemed like forever and my smile faded and I stood up, my heart breaking. ''If you don't really have anything you like about me it's ok.'' I blinked back my tears and turned to walk back to the house but squeaked when he pulled me back down.

''No more tears love.'' He cooed and wiped my tears with his callused thumbs. ''It took me so long because everything I love about you can't fit into ten categories. I love everything about you love.I love you so much God himself could't tare you away from me. I'd give up everything for you. I'd go to the ends of the earth if it meant to even see you one last time. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have met you.'' He kissed me softly and I tangled my fingers into his hair and he stood and carried me into the house.

I had never been so happy as the night I gave myself to him and we were connected as one. I didn't care if he broke up with me the next day but to have spent that one night, meant everything. I looked up from against his smooth naked chest as we laid in bed. ''I love you can't express how much I love you.'' He smiled kissing my forehead as he brought me closer to him.

I smiled and kissed him tenderly, ''I love you to the ends of the die with you would be an awfully big adventure.'' I whispered.

He grinned and revealed his fangs. ''To love you is my biggest adventure.''


End file.
